Ma version à moi
by Tymara
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est la Course Contre La Faim au lycée. Malgré son apparence détachée, Santana est très touchée par le sort de ces gens qui meurent de faim. Mais Blaine va venir contrecarrer ses plans de manière assez imprévue...


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc ce premier OS... Je suis toute chose !

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que cet OS est une sorte de réponse à celui d'une de mes meilleures amies, Minimoi04 (réponse à "Juste 5 tours"). Ma Carlou, Tu m'as tellement touchée que moi aussi je voulais te raconter ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette journée, et quoi de mieux que les personnages de Glee pour ça ? Te n'aime fort 3

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy, je le saurais sinon...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le lycée est en pleine effervescence. En effet, un organisme du nom d'Action Contre La Faim organise une course à échelle nationale pour pouvoir récolter des fonds pour des enfants malgaches sous-nourris. Le principe ? Un mois avant la course, tu reçois un petit carnet où tu notes des sponsors (parents, grands-parents, commerçants du coin...) qui te font une promesse de don par kilomètre courus. Le jour J, tu cours et, à la fin, tu multiplies le nombre de kilomètres parcourus par la somme promise !

Bref, toujours est-il que Santana, malgré sa froide apparence, a le coeur sur la main. Son but: faire un maximum de tours (1 tour=1 km) pour pouvoir donner pleiiiiiin d'argent à l'association.

Ca y est, les départs commencent... Les terminales, puis les premières... Enfin c'est aux secondes ! Santana et sa classe se mettent sur la ligne de départ. Une petite photo pour la CPE et hop, c'est parti !

Etant une grande sportive, la belle brune sait qu'elle doit courir à son rythme et privilégier sa respiration, d'autant plus qu'elle est asthmatique ET fumeuse (pas régulièrement mais bon quand même...). Elle part donc doucement, pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite. Le temps passe, elle est enfermée dans sa bulle, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. _Don't Stop believin'_, _Stairway To Heaven_... La playlist défile, les kilomètre aussi: 1, 2, 3... Sa respiration se fait sifflante, elle s'arrête, inspire deux bouffées de Ventoline et repart.

Vers le milieu du parcours, sous un grand arbre, elle aperçoit une prof. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, si ce n'est qu'elle est accompagnée de Blaine ! Inquiète, Santana s'approche.

- Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien... Je...

La prof s'adresse à la jeune fille.

- Santana, reprenez votre course.

Indignée, la belle Hispanique fronce les sourcils et s'écrie:

- Non, c'est hors de question !

- Je... Vais... Marcher... Peut... Etre que... Ca va passer !

Blaine se lève, mais la tête lui tourne et il manque de repartir aussitôt saluer la pelouse.

- Oula !

Santana le rattrape du mieux qu'elle peut et passe son bras autour de la taille de son ami. Ils commencent à repartir doucement, Blaine appuyé sur Santana qui a mal au dos et à l'épaule mais qui ne dit rien, parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se plaindre alors que son ami est au bord du malaise respiratoire. Enfin, le stand des profs apparait.

- Blaine, tout va bien ?

- Non... Je ne me sens pas bien...

- Bon, va te mettre à l'ombre.

Santana accompagne Blaine sous le préau et l'aide à s'assoir contre le mur avant de le rejoindre. Elle peut entendre la respiration sifflante de son ami et ça lui brise le coeur. Le temps passe, mais la respiration de Blaine reste sifflante et Santana est de plus en plus inquiète. Surtout que, depuis quelques minutes, Blaine tremble de froid. Santana le recouvre de leurs deux vestes et l'aide à s'allonger et lui tient la main, se refusant de le laisser seul, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas son plus proche ami. Le prof de français passe, demande ce qui ne va pas, mais repart... D'un coup, Santana se lève. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ce n'est plus possible ! Les gens sont aveugles ou quoi ?! Elle laisse Blaine à contre-coeur et part à la recherche de son professeur principal, le professeur de physique-chimie. Ils reviennent auprès de Blaine et le professeur lui explique ce qu'il va se passer.

- On va aller dans un endroit plus calme, d'accord ?

Santana voit Blaine acquiescer et l'aide à se lever. Elle manque d'éclater de rire en voyant la pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrent. Elle, qui ne croit pas en Dieu, se retrouve dans l'oratoire ! Elle aide Blaine à s'allonger sur les coussins disposés au sol.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes, annonce le professeur.

Blaine, qui était alors assis, s'allonge afin d'être dans une position plus confortable. Santana a alors l'idée de mettre un peu de musique. Après tout, c'est bien une des seules choses qui les relie tous les deux ! Elle passe un écouteur à Blaine et se met à jouer avec sa Ventoline et celle de son ami. Mais un détail attire son attention.

- Blaine ?

- Mmm...

- Ta Ventoline est périmée !

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, depuis presque un an !

Elle voit alors Blaine comprendre la cause de sa crise. C'est vrai que, courir au milieu des plantes (=pollen) avec une Ventoline périmée est fortement déconseillé si on ne veut pas finir allongé dans une pièce remplie de tout pleins de trucs religieux...

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, faisant sursauter Santana. Elle se tourne pour voir arriver le professeur de physique. Lorsqu'il s'efface pour laisser passer la CPE, Santana se dit que ce n'est pas bon signe. Mais, lorsqu'elle voit arriver le directeur du lycée, elle se met carrément à paniquer.

- Blaine, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle !

La CPE se penche alors vers lui et prend son pouls. Santana sait que la situation de Blaine est instable et anormale, mais ce simple geste la rend assez nerveuse. Il lui rappelle une série médicale qu'elle adore (mais oui, celle ou y'a le beau gosse aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux magiques, où tout le monde couche avec tout le monde...), mais en général, quand les médecins de la série prennent le pouls de quelqu'un, il lui arrive toujours un truc pas normal après... Soudain la CPE se relève et dit:

- On va appeler tes parents !

Les adultes quittent la pièce. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Blaine se rassoit.

- Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien ! Je suis déçu voilà tout !

- Blaine, ceci est la meilleure chose à faire, tu le sais !

- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vérifié ma Ventoline.

- Blaine, ça arrive !

- Non, ça ne devrait pas arriver ! C'est une erreur de débutant impardonnable !

- Tiens !

- ?

- Prends la mienne !

Santana s'amuse de l'air choqué de Blaine, avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Santana !

Il se repose contre le mur, et sa respiration se calme.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, faisant encore une fois sursauter Santana. Décidément ! Le prof de physique entre, suivi d'une femme que Santana ne reconnait pas, mais qu'elle suppose être la mère de Blaine. Ce dernier raconte toute l'histoire, avant de partir vers la voiture.

Tout en marchant vers sa salle de classe pour pouvoir changer de chaussures et se mettre un coup de déodorant, Santana repense à sa matinée. Bien sûr, elle est triste de n'avoir pas pu faire un autre tour, mais elle ne regrette rien. Parce qu'elle se dit que, avant de s'occuper des petits malgaches sous-nourris, les gens feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs amis. Elle repense à toutes les fois où elle a serré les dents quand quelqu'un demandait ce qu'il se passait avant de repartir. Mais, alors qu'elle sort de la classe, elle sourit en pensant aux remerciements de Blaine et se dit qu'au moins, aujourd'hui, elle a gagné un très bon ami.

* * *

Voili Voilou !

J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu, et je pense vous poster une fiction bientôt (probablement celle que j'avais commencé sur Tymara's page).

Gros poutou à ma Carlou, si tu lis ces lignes, saches que pour moi ça a été une très belle journée et que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi 3.

XOXO Tymara


End file.
